1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an art for printing an image on a record medium.
2. Background Art
Hitherto, a printer for printing an image to be printed on paper as a record medium has been known.
In some printers, the ratio between the number of characters printed on paper and the maximum number of characters that can be printed on paper is calculated as the print ratio for display on a display section for the purpose of furthering the effective use of paper. (For example, refer to JP-A-58-49291 (p.1-p.4))